


L'insegnamento mancante

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shion lo immaginò seduto intorno a quella piccola fonte di calore, nel sacco a pelo che usavano per dormire, un letto rudimentale, in un luogo così inospitale. Immaginò il giovane Mu intendo a sfogliare un libro o a recitare un sutra, o ancora, intento a disegnare su una tavoletta, con uno stilo accurato e preciso. Lo immaginò intento a scrivere, a rammendare un calzino che, durante il giorno, si era strappato. Pensò a lui che stringeva tra le mani una tazza di brodo fumante, per riscaldarsi un po’.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'insegnamento mancante

Il cielo era limpido, il sole brillava rossiccio nel cielo, l’aria, fredda e pungente, come sempre, feriva i polmoni ad ogni respiro. Dopotutto, da quel piccolo angolo di mondo, così vicino alle montagne più alte della terra, non ci si poteva aspettare nulla di diverso, non in quella stagione in cui il clima, per un ordine naturale degli eventi, si irrigidiva. Eppure, Shion, che mancava da così tanto tempo, l’aveva paragonato al paradiso. 

Quella sera, l’oscurità sarebbe arrivata più lentamente, non c’erano nuvole che turbavano il lento scorrere del tempo, la sfera di luce cremisi scivolava tra i monti, pigramente, mentre il vecchio sacerdote, ormai con la mente racchiusa nel corpo pieno di vigore che aveva sfoggiato secoli prima, era rimasto ad osservare il suo mondo, la vecchia torre senza porte che sorgeva nel Jamir, con le gambe penzoloni, oltre il vuoto, seduto sulla pietra di una delle finestre con volta ovale che si aprivano come occhi neri sul mondo. 

Quella era stata la sua terra, così tanti anni prima che non ricordava neppure il volto del suo maestro o di coloro che gli avevano insegnato a maneggiare i sacri simboli degli Alchimisti della terra di Mu. 

Non ricordava altro che le distese sconfinate di neve, in inverno, un bambino biondissimo che rincorreva le rare volpi tibetane, piccole e sfuggenti, che sfrecciavano nelle loro tane.

Shion pensava a se stesso, come se potesse ancora vedersi: un minuscolo bimbo spaesato, che un po’ alla volta si abituava alle regole e agli insegnamenti dei Sacerdoti di Athena, che conosceva giorno dopo giorno realtà diverse da quelle del piccolo villaggio in cui era nato. 

I Sacerdoti erano capaci di spiegare ogni singolo evento della realtà, ogni fenomeno naturale, con la loro forza e Shion aveva imparato a comprenderli, nasconderli agli occhi di chi non poteva carpirli, infine ricrearli, usando la sua forza interiore in sintonia con una delle costellazione dello zodiaco più potenti del cosmo. 

Un piccolo sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra, una leggera piega divertita. 

Ricordava un episodio in cui, stanco di quella vita in solitudine, insieme a tutti quegli adulti, aveva chiesto di tornare a casa e lo aveva fatto proprio da quella finestra, capriccioso, minacciando un suicidio, ed aveva solo quattro anni.

“Ero proprio un allievo difficile…” 

Con un gesto lento e calcolato, si strinse meglio il largo scialle intorno alle spalle ed al corpo, rannicchiandosi nel calore del suo stesso abbraccio, nonostante indossasse pantaloni imbottiti ed una casacca pesante, riusciva a provare comunque freddo.

“Non sono più abituato a questo angolo di mondo gelido…” 

Si portò un ginocchio al petto e si racchiuse ancora di più in un bozzolo caldo, mentre la gamba libera batteva ritmicamente il tallone contro la dura pietra. 

“... però questo tramonto è così bello...” 

Di fronte ai suoi occhi, un fantastico cielo rosso sangue accompagnava il silenzioso cadere del sole. 

  

 

 

Mu era cresciuto e Shion lo ricordava solo bambino, era piccolo, più basso dei suoi compagni coetanei, ma il suo sorriso e l’espressione sul piccolo viso delicato era sveglia. 

Shion ricordava che Mu lo seguiva sempre, ovunque andasse. 

Il Grande Sacerdote, centenario, aveva un’ombra costante, molto più giovane, che non si staccava mai da lui, un bambino dal caschetto biondo che saltellava, seguendo i mille giochi della sua mente, che gli poneva domande, che pretendeva risposte e che, alla sua età, poco più che quattrenne, riusciva a materializzare una forza telecinetica incredibilmente forte che uguagliava quella che Shion aveva imparato a controllare solo in età avanzata. 

Mu era sveglio, anche troppo, i suoi occhi riflettevano un’anima pronta a confrontarsi con il mondo. 

“Maestro, siete molto anziano. Vivrete per sempre?” 

La domanda risuonava ancora nella mente di Shion, anche se ormai tante cose erano mutate e la dea Athena aveva graziato il suo corpo, permettendogli di vivere ancora. 

Non ricordava la risposta che la sua vecchia mente aveva elaborato, ma fu uno degli ultimi discorsi seri che aveva intrapreso con il suo allievo, prima di perdere la vita per mano dell’incomprensione.

Quando la sua mente vagava, finiva spesso con il perdere il filo dei pensieri, così si ritrovò, ancora una volta, il volto rivolto al cielo, ad osservare le stelle, mentre attendeva qualcosa, da quella landa desolata e gelida, che la notte aveva reso ancora più fredda. 

Brillavano alte, le piccole fiaccole colorate, seguendo una danza antica intorno alle loro leggi più o meno note, di gravitazione. Insieme al loro pulsare nella notte, aumentava il potere, se si associavano le singole forze, in mappe stellari apparentemente scollegate, che rispettavano una contaminazione cosmica legata al punto di vista umano. 

Il cielo, a quelle altitudini, quando le nuvole non lo tagliavano con le loro corse dispersive, era così limpido... 

“... maestro, non dovrebbe prendere freddo! Il suo corpo è giovane, ma siamo comunque esseri umani... e anche voi potete ammalarvi...”

La voce soave di Mu era così profonda ora e calda, calma, piacevole. 

Shion avrebbe dato di tutto per ascoltare ancora delle frasi pronunciate con un tono così carezzevole. 

“In effetti, comincio ad avere freddo…” si voltò appena per scrutare il ragazzo, racchiuso nel suo completo pesante, la piccola figura era ferma dietro di lui e stringeva tra le mani una coperta “Non serve, sto per tornare al caldo del tempio…” 

Senza dire una parola, il ragazzo chinò appena il capo, in un cenno di assenso, tornando nella grande stanza circolare in cui scoppiettava un piccolo fuoco caldo. 

Shion lo immaginò seduto intorno a quella piccola fonte di calore, nel sacco a pelo che usavano per dormire, un letto rudimentale, in un luogo così inospitale. Immaginò il giovane Mu intendo a sfogliare un libro o a recitare un sutra, o ancora, intento a disegnare su una tavoletta, con uno stilo accurato e preciso. Lo immaginò intento a scrivere, a rammendare un calzino che, durante il giorno, si era strappato. Pensò a lui che stringeva tra le mani una tazza di brodo fumante, per riscaldarsi un po’. 

Infine, lo immaginò scivolare silenziosamente nel proprio letto, dopo aver spento la fioca luce di una candela usata per la lettura, per riposare, mentre nella notte, sbirciando nei suoi sogni, Shion vide la mano del suo giovane allievo che si muoveva, piano, proprio sul bassoventre, mentre soffocava i sospiri leggeri. Immaginava Mu darsi piacere, mentre si mordeva le nocche ed ansimava sempre più forte, da solo, come probabilmente aveva fatto per tanto tempo. 

Il pensiero di Mu che si masturbava nella notte nepalese, da solo, per riscaldarsi, rendeva bollenti anche le membra del precedente Saint dell’Ariete, irrigidendolo, facendolo prendere coscienza di quanto quel corpo si sentisse giovane e forte. 

Shion si ritrovò a pensare che quell’astinenza era durata troppo e probabilmente non sarebbe più stato capace di attendere ancora, ma Mu sarebbe stato pronto per quell’insegnamento mancante?

  

 

 

La stanza era oscura, la sola eccezione era una piccola candela che brillava fioca nella notte, accesa in una bugia di piombo, abbandonata in un angolo. Intorno al fuoco ormai spento, i due sacchi a pelo erano molto vicini alle braci ancora calde, per racimolare un po’ di calore da quei resti fiamma. 

Entrambi stringevano le coperte contro i corpi tremanti, il cosmo poteva scaldarli, ma non lo usavano ancora, non sentivano la necessità per sprecarlo in quel modo.

Shion osservava le scie rosse tra la cenere, pulsavano di vita propria, con un sorriso, si chiese se l’altro stesse dormendo, ma la voce di Mu interruppe i suoi pensieri.

“Maestro... domani prepariamo il rientro al Santuario. Gli inverni sono molto freddi, è il caso di tornare in Terra Santa, visto che siamo in tempo di pace, dopotutto, lei voleva solo rivedere il Jamir…” 

Nell’oscurità, Shion annuì, pur sapendo di non  essere visto, era ancora preso dall’immagine di Mu che giocava con il proprio corpo, rotolando tra le coperte. 

“Vi è piaciuto rivedere la torre della vostra infanzia?” chiese il ragazzo, curioso. 

Aveva assistito per tutta la settimana ai momenti di raccoglimento del suo maestro e ne era rimasto piacevolmente rapito. I momenti di meditazione gli avevano riportato alla memoria la sua vita al Santuario, con il Grande Sacerdote Shion.

“Sì... è rimasta identica a come la ricordavo, anche se la mia memoria è molto sbiadita …” mormorò, scivolando con una mano a carezzarsi appena, confuso “... in più, il freddo è incredibile... così forte non lo ricordavo…”

Mu ridacchiò, nella notte, rispondendo: “Sì, il freddo è atroce. Spesso, nelle notti più rigide, io e Kiki ci infilavamo nello stesso sacco a pelo, coprendoci bene con le coperte di entrambi! Se si sta vicini ... il calore si dissipa meno...” 

La voce del suo giovane allievo toccava corde nascoste dentro il cuore di Shion che continuò a carezzarsi, impercettibilmente, attraverso la stoffa. Non era uno sfogo, somigliava molto ad una tortura. 

“… e quando eri solo? Come facevi per riscaldarti?” 

Mu tacque a lungo, ponderando e ricordando. Era rimasto da solo per tanti anni, dopo la morte del suo maestro, alcuni amici di Dohko lo avevano aiutato ad andare via dal Santuario, aveva potuto immaginare solo in parte ciò che era accaduto, era ancora un bambino piccolo, ma aveva dovuto imparare sin da subito a cavarsela da solo. 

“... ricordo molto del periodo successivo all’incontro con il piccolo Kiki, poco dei lunghi inverni solitari. Ricordavo che mi frizionavo spesso gli arti, perché li sentivo freddi ed usavo il cosmo. Era il miglior modo per riscaldarsi...” 

L’accenno alla frizione non servì a raffreddare lo spirito bollente di Shion che, nonostante il freddo, si ritrovò ad arrossire, mentre una vampata di calore salì al suo viso.  “… ma ora siamo in due…” osservò, azzardando, mentre la mano si fece strada, improvvisamente nel suo pantalone, alla ricerca di un po’ di sollievo. 

“Sì...” 

Mu non comprese subito, ma il suo maestro aggiunse, sottovoce: “Sto congelando, Mu…”

Dopo attimi di lungo silenzio, Shion sentì distintamente i movimenti di Mu che, dopo essere uscito fuori dal suo giaciglio confortevole, arrivò vicino a lui e posò una ad una, con molta semplicità e tranquillità, le coperte con il quale si era coperto fino a quel momento da solo. 

Dopo aver finito l’operazione, convinto di quello che stava facendo, mormorò: “Un po’ di spazio con voi, maestro…” 

Le intenzioni di Mu erano del tutto innocenti, mentre scivolava nel letto, sotto le montagne di coperte, il freddo sembrava essersi allontanato velocemente dalle loro membra, Shion fu costretto ad scostare la mano dalla propria erezione, tuttavia molto contento di poter godere della presenza del giovane allievo.

Cercò di rimanere a distanza di sicurezza, per fare in modo che l’altro non si accorgesse di cosa la sua presenza aveva risvegliato, dopo secoli di riposo. Dentro di sé, il precedente Saint dell’Ariete sperava di poter sentire presto il respiro regolare di Mu, segno che si era addormentato, ma il ragazzo non accennava a riposare, continuando a girarsi e rigirarsi nel sonno. 

“State meglio, maestro?” 

Shion sussultò, proprio mentre si era convinto che l’altro aveva finalmente trovato la giusta condizione per prendere sonno, la domanda lo spinse ad allontanare di nuovo le mani, rispondendo: “Sì... ora sto meglio!” 

“Di solito io e Kiki ci avviciniamo di più, così...” 

Mu dava le spalle a Shion e, facendosi indietro, si infilò perfettamente tra le braccia dell’altro che fu costretto, suo malgrado, a stringerlo contro di sé. 

In realtà il giovane custode della prima casa non aveva intenzione di stuzzicarlo, in piena innocenza aveva pensato di fare un piacere al suo maestro, aumentando il calore tra i loro corpi. Tuttavia, all’inizio fece finta di niente quando sentì il membro duro poggiarsi tra le sue natiche, ben evidente.

Tuttavia, lo stupore fu così profondo che non fu capace di reagire subito. 

Shion, da parte sua, non sapeva se sarebbe stato il caso di dire una bugia, una qualsiasi, ma non avrebbe avuto senso. Dopotutto, che male c’era? Erano reazioni naturali!

Mu rimase dunque a lungo convinto che presto quel cilindro abbastanza lungo sarebbe tornato alle dimensioni originarie per sparire, tornando ai suo posto. 

I minuti, però, sembravano eterni in quel silenzio profondo e l’eccitazione del suo maestro non accennava a diminuire, turbandolo sempre di più, tanto che, ad un tratto, Shion posò una mano sul fianco di Mu, carezzandolo. 

Nonostante il vestito di lana pesante che indossava, l’Ariete cominciò a sentire dei brividi inusuali in ogni parte del corpo, soprattutto nei punti in cui il maestro lo sfiorava.

Vedendo che l’altro non si irrigidiva, ne gli aveva urlato di andarsene, preso da un desiderio difficile da controllare, piano, ma con movimenti decisi, Shion prese a strusciare il proprio bacino contro quello di Mu, improvvisamente. 

Il silenzio fu presto interrotto, quando Mu mormorò: “Maestro, da quanti anni non vi unite carnalmente ad un altro uomo?”

Shion si vergognò per quello che stava facendo, per come si stava comportando, ma era pur sempre un ragazzo di diciotto anni che per secoli era rimasto a bocca asciutta. Con la mano libera, scivolò a spostare la treccia che copriva la nuca di Mu e con la lingua lambì il lobo dell’altro, scivolando a succhiarglielo piano, carezzandogli i capelli ed il capo:  “Quasi duecento anni… il mio corpo ha tanto freddo... ti insegno un metodo per scaldare i nostri corpi in modo infallibile… un insegnamento che manca all’appello…”

Mu sentì ancora su di sé il respiro eccitato dell’altro e la mano che lo carezzava, il membro di lui, poi, così insistente, si muoveva tra le sue gambe, segno inequivocabile che il maestro non riusciva a trattenere la propria libido. 

Un po’ alla volta, anche l’ariete si sentì coinvolto e, per quanto lasciasse intendere di non sapere cosa fare, il suo corpo aveva già iniziato a godere.

“Mu ho bisogno di te…” 

La mano di Shion scivolò dal fianco del ragazzo, fino a superare la chiusura dei pantaloni, scivolando a fondo, pescando nei pesanti strati dei vestiti e scovando un’erezione, dopo tante attenzioni, anche il giovane aveva dato segni di partecipazione. 

“… maestro, insegnatemi…” lo supplicò, gemendo, quando la mano di Shion si chiuse a pugno intorno al suo membro. 

“Sei vergine, Mu?!” chiese a bruciapelo, masturbandolo piano. 

“Ah ... maestro…” mormorò, tra gli ansimi sempre più forti “… non fermatevi fino a che non mi avrete riempito con il vostro immenso insegnamento!”

Con una fretta che era di entrambi, cominciarono a spogliarsi, rivelando due corpi accaldati, ognuno con la propria motivazione.

   

 

 

 Il volto di Mu era sofferente, non riusciva a credere alle sensazioni che stava provando, così cercava di respirare a fondo, come gli aveva suggerito il suo maestro e di recuperare il respiro che probabilmente sembrava mozzarsi in gola. 

Mu era a quattro zampe, le ginocchia larghe, piegate, le mani che stringevano le lenzuola, cercando di fare leva per arcuare meglio la schiena all’indietro, tenendo comunque il bacino alzato, per accogliere l’altro dentro di sé. 

Il giovane ariete non pensava che la sensazione fosse così turbante, le coperte erano sparite, intorno a loro, eppure il freddo era scomparso, c’era solo il calore, il sudore dei loro corpi, la mano sinistra di Shion posata saggiamente sulla propria, a stringerla per cercare di infondergli coraggio, le dita della mano destra, invece, carezzavano i suoi capelli, ormai la treccia sciolta, i capelli erano incollati al suo corpo, al sul viso. 

Il corpo di Shion, massiccio, caldo, desideroso di azione, era su di lui, il viso del maestro sfiorava i suoi capelli con piccoli baci, scendendo poi a mormorargli parole di incoraggiamento all’orecchio, ma Mu non ce la faceva, dopo le bellissime sensazioni, le carezze, i baci, la lingua del suo maestro dentro di lui, quello che stava sentendo non sembrava affatto piacere. 

“Maestro…” singhiozzava, mentre l’altro aveva fermato il proprio avanzare di fronte alle sue richieste “… mi sento spezzare in due! Fermatevi, per favore!” 

Shion, dandogli un bacio sull’orecchio, si fermò, sussurrandogli: “Abituati…” 

Il membro del suo maestro era consistente, ma ormai era dentro quasi per metà. Mu aveva penato tanto per non sentire troppo dolore, eppure non vi era riuscito del tutto, un singhiozzo più forte squassò le spalle del ragazzo che, ansimò: “E’ troppo grosso, maestro! Mi sento spaccato in due!” 

Shion non si mosse, tornando tuttavia a sussurrare: “Eppure le dita ti han fatto godere tanto!” 

“Erano piccole!” le lacrime di Mu scivolavano sul suo viso, mentre il maestro ne raccoglieva una con la lingua, rimanendo sempre immobile. 

“Mu, ascoltami. Non devi opporti, se ti opponi sentirai solo dolore. Devi ... accogliermi! Rilassa i tuoi muscoli e apriti a me! Solo così potrai provare piacere!” 

Shion si sdraiò meglio dietro di lui, poggiando le mani tra le coperte sfatte e facendo leva sulle sue braccia per staccarsi appena da lui ed essere libero di spingere più forte.

Il giovane biondo si morse le labbra, chinando ancora all’indietro il capo, stringendo gli occhi, quasi come se dovesse sopportare una pena troppo grande. 

“Maestro, ci provo…” confessò, cominciando a prendere dimestichezza con i propri muscoli e cercando di rilassarsi. 

Shion era di nuovo con la bocca sul suo orecchio, succhiando il lobo e mormorando: “Bravo, sento che stai seguendo il mio consiglio! Sei proprio un ottimo allievo! Se riesci a concentrarti, potresti farmi godere solo contraendoti così!”

Il custode della prima casa continuò a lavorare sul membro duro dell’altro, contraendosi sempre di più, rendendosi conto di quanto poteva aprire la strada al suo rispettato maestro, quindi rallentò i movimenti dell’ingresso ancora mai violato del tutto e sospirò, poggiando i gomiti contro il pavimento, tra le tante lenzuola, chinando il capo, poggiando la fronte su un braccio e sollevando meglio il bacino. 

“Continuate…” ansimò Mu, in un sospiro basso e delicato. 

Shion, sempre nella stessa posizione, riprese a muovere il bacino in avanti, insinuandosi ancora un po’ dentro di lui, stavolta la resistenza del ragazzo non fu molta, scivolò ancora di un bel tratto dentro di lui, prima che Mu tornasse a gettare il capo all’indietro ansimando ed urlando improvvisamente. 

“Dolore?” chiese preoccupato Shion, fermandosi ancora.

“Oh no…” Mu si leccò le labbra improvvisamente, mentre chiudeva ancora più forte gli occhi e si concentrava sempre più sui movimenti del suo corpo “... no … prendetemi maestro! Spingetevi fino in fondo, un unico colpo!” 

L’Ariete aveva imparato in fretta, quando il vecchio Gran Sacerdote diede un colpo più consistente, il sesso dell’uomo scivolò molto facilmente fino in fondo, colpendolo forte e rimanendo piantato dentro di lui. Shion, che non provava quella sensazione splendida di possesso da  molti secoli, si lasciò andare ad un gemito di soddisfazione, scivolando a baciare il collo e la spalla di Mu che, da parte sua, ansimava forte e si contraeva, prendendo fiato tra un gemito e l’altro. 

“Dopo così tanto tempo… non pensavo che potesse mancarmi così tanto… eppure… oh…” il piacere stava sommergendo i suoi pensieri, sarebbe rimasto ancora a lungo in quella posizione per continuare a percepire ogni singola vibrazione, ma Mu non glielo permise. 

Voltando per metà il capo e gettando un’occhiata indietro, dopo essersi accomodato meglio sotto di lui, cominciò a contrarsi più forte e prese ad allontanarsi da lui, per poi riavvicinarsi, mentre dalla sua gola si alzavano gemiti leggeri e sul suo viso, sconvolto dal piacere, apparve un piccolo broncio di insoddisfazione. 

“Oh maestro, essere riempito da voi è una sensazione unica… ma ora fatemi provare più piacere!” 

Mu conquistava il proprio piacere, mentre l’altro era immobile a fissarlo. Shion non poté fare a meno di notare che quel ragazzo era veramente il suo miglior allievo. 

Mettendo da parte così ogni remora, Shion cominciò ad accompagnare i movimenti di Mu, muovendo il bacino sempre più velocemente, prendendo e donando quella soddisfazione che per secoli si era negato.

  

 

 

“Maestro... ho ancora troppo freddo! Riscaldiamoci!” 

Shion non ricordava neanche più quante volte era venuto. Dopo quasi mezz’ora di pausa, in cui entrambi, sudati ed ansanti dopo aver subito l’ultimo orgasmo, si erano stretti sotto una coperta, Mu aveva ripreso a muoversi contro il suo corpo, prima, mentre la mano era di nuovo scivolata tra le gambe, a carezzarlo, a risvegliarlo ancora una volta.

Per un attimo l’uomo si chiese se non avesse risvegliato, iniziando Mu ai piaceri del sesso, una qualche divinità sopita della fertilità, ma la possibilità era talmente divertente, che si ritrovò a sorridere, mentre la mano del ragazzo si concentrava.

Nel giro di dieci minuti, il suo membro era di nuovo gonfio e voglioso di attenzioni, mentre Mu, dopo aver spostato il lenzuolo, facendo rabbrividire entrambi nel freddo del Jamir, si era accomodato sul suo bacino, strusciando l’ingresso ancora umido di umori contro la virilità del maestro. 

Mu era bello, alla luce della candela che palpitava in un angolo, sulla pelle chiara di lui apparivano piccoli bagliori delicati, con noncuranza il giovane si portò una mano alla bocca, carezzandosi le labbra, osservandolo dall’alto, mentre Shion, rispondendo a quella provocazione, carezzava le sue ginocchia, piegando al massimo le proprie gambe. 

“Maestro… devo fare pratica...” confessò il ragazzo, lasciandosi andare contro le cosce dell’altro ed appoggiandosi ad esse, portando una mano al capezzolo, titillando, mentre le dita ormai umide scivolarono a carezzare l’ingresso, senza tuttavia entrare dentro di sé. 

Shion  sentì il desiderio risalire ancora di più, mentre osservava le gambe larghe di Mu, l’ingresso che si contraeva sotto le dita che sfioravano ed infine il volto di lui, ammiccante, desideroso di altro, mentre la lingua lambiva le labbra ed indice e medio andavano a tirare in alto un capezzolo, insistentemente. 

La schiena del ragazzo strusciava contro le cosce dell’uomo, in movimenti inequivocabili, un paio di volte scese  fino a premere il bacino contro il membro ormai duro del gran sacerdote, facendolo mormorare di piacere: “Maestro… prendete il mio calore…e datemi il vostro!” 

Shion non resistette, quando Mu scivolò verso il basso, sollevò il proprio membro indirizzandolo proprio nell’ingresso, la punta premuta contro, ma senza penetrarlo. 

Mu sospirò, facendo scivolare la mano sull’asta rigida, prendendo il posto delle dita del maestro, mosse la punta, strusciandola sul suo ingresso voglioso, lasciandosi andare a gemiti forti, immaginando già quello che stava per succedere di nuovo. 

Shion, senza riuscire ancora a sopportare, mosse il bacino verso l’alto, Mu sussultò quando la punta scivolò dentro di lui, ma non si scostò, anzi, gemette di piacere, chinando il capo e fissandolo, leccandosi le labbra, prendendo le redini della situazione, con un movimento determinato, spinse verso il basso, intrappolando il membro caldo dentro di sé, le gambe piegate, le mani strette sulle ginocchia, il corpo di Shion incastrato sotto la sua spinta, mentre le contrazioni dell’ingresso dell’altro riprendevano forti. 

Quello era il suo modo di fare pratica e Shion se ne rese conto quando per lunghi istanti nessuno dei due si mosse da quella posizione, mentre il bacino di Mu gli dava piacere, entrambi gemevano, nonostante fossero fermi, immobili ed i soli movimenti erano dati dalle contrazioni dell’altro. 

“Hai già imparato...” confessò il maestro, ansimando. 

Mu non disse nulla ma, in equilibrio su di lui, prese a sbattersi dentro, mentre Shion urlava di piacere, ormai completamente perso. 

“Maestro... mi piace molto!” disse, ruotando il bacino e cercando nuove inclinazioni, nuove emozioni “ah! Lì è bellissimo!” 

Il membro di Shion inclinato nel punto giusto dentro di lui, Mu godeva di quel tocco violento della punta dura contro quell’angolino sperduto dentro di lui, capace di procurargli così tanto piacere, tanto che, dopo diversi minuti di stimolazione costante, il biondo prese a venire, godendo e contraendosi ancora di più.

Il giovane schizzò sul ventre del maestro in abbondanza e rallentò solo quando si rese conto di aver tirato fuori l’ultima goccia di piacere dal proprio corpo, quindi fece scivolare il membro dell’altro fuori di lui e, sdraiandosi ancora sul maestro, prese a baciarlo piano, gentilmente. 

“Oh, maestro! Una sensazione splendida, unica. Mi sembrava di morire!” confessò “… ma non di dolore… cos’era?” 

Shion ridacchiò, carezzandogli il capo: “Hai trovato il punto magico dentro di te... sei venuto senza toccarti… è una sensazione bellissima!” 

Mu tornò, con le  mani a sfiorare il membro di Shion, carezzandoglielo: “... ma non è stato bello per me come per voi… siete ancora così gonfio…”

“Oh, credimi… è stato bello vederti godere, ma semplicemente ero troppo preso da te, da dimenticarmi di me…” confessò l’altro, arrossendo di imbarazzo “... mi finirò con le mani...” 

“Maestro, non penso sia giusto…” mormorò il custode della prima casa, prendendo a carezzarlo, stampando un bacio leggero sulle labbra dell’altro “…aspetti, ho un’idea!” 

Dopo l’ennesimo bacio, Mu scivolò lungo il corpo accaldato dell’uomo che, rispondendo a quel massaggio del corpo, allargò di riflesso le gambe. 

Inaspettatamente, senza che nessuno glielo avesse insegnato, Mu si accomodò tra le gambe aperte di Shion, prendendo tra le labbra la punta dell’erezione del maestro e succhiando, mentre entrambe le mani, chiuse sul membro duro, lo carezzavano avanti e indietro, usando dei gesti usuali, ma che nessuno gli aveva insegnato. 

Quando Shion venne nella bocca dell’altro, il ragazzo si stacco da lui, sorridendo e dischiudendo le labbra per mostrare il seme caldo sulla sua lingua prima di ingoiarlo soddisfatto, quindi tornò a scivolare accanto al maestro che, ancora scosso dall’orgasmo, ansimava forte e lo scrutava con lo sguardo di chi è stupito, ma anche compiaciuto. 

“Senza nessun insegnamento… sembra che questo genere di cose ti vengano naturali...” 

Il vecchio sacerdote carezzò il capo del giovane che rispose al complimento con un sorriso imbarazzato. 

“Mi sembrava una buona idea… non le è piaciuta?” 

La risata dell’uomo riempì la stanza: “Tutto il mio piacere è ormai nel tuo stomaco, credimi… sei unico... un allievo che alla sua prima lezione ha già superato il maestro!” 

La mano di Shion andò a carezzare il volto di Mu, mentre ancora una volta un braccio andò a cingere il corpo sudato e dal respiro appena accelerato. 

“… ma ora dobbiamo riposare… domani dobbiamo prepararci per il ritorno…” 

Mu, con un cenno del capo, si accomodò meglio contro il corpo massiccio dell’uomo, godendo del battito dei loro cuori sconvolti dal lungo amplesso, attendendo che Shion ricoprisse entrambi con una delle tante coperte. 

I loro corpi accaldati fornivano il giusto calore, entrambi, nel loro cuore, dovettero ammettere che come metodo, il sesso si era dimostrato molto efficace! 

Un po’ alla volta il torpore si impossessò delle membra del vecchio sacerdote e stava per lasciarsi andare del tutto,quando Mu parlò di nuovo: “Maestro, però, questo nuovo insegnamento è appena iniziato... e dubito che riusciremmo a trovare al Santuario la giusta intimità per approfondire la tecnica e controllarla in ogni sfumatura…” 

Shion si riscosse, carezzando il capo biondo dell’altro: “Cioè?!”

“Se voglio diventare esperto in questa tecnica, devo esercitarmi molto… il posto migliore per trovare del buon freddo da battere è il Jamir. Se mi da la possibilità di ricevere altri insegnamenti da lei in questo ambito, vi assicuro che la riscalderò sempre di più! Senza deluderla mai!” 

L’uomo non rispose nulla, ma sul suo viso comparve un’espressione che aveva un solo significato. 

Mu non ci mise molto ad apprendere quell’ultimo insegnamento, ma rimasero nel Jamir ancora qualche settimana… giusto per essere sicuro che al ragazzo non sfuggisse nulla!


End file.
